Talk:Apollo
Warmetal Unit Analysis The high proc rate on its first ability, combined with the pure raw force of its second ability makes this unit a very powerful force on the PvP playing field. Also its combined average damage / anti-heal of 23.5 is extremely high, and very effective vs. epic bosses that heal themselves. This makes this unit well worth to be reinforced into battle or put directly in your active force for epics. Also, its average heal of 10 per attack is of great benefit when fighting epic bosses that have team health requirements. All in all, this is a powerhouse of a unit that is extremely viable in the PvP playing and in epic boss battles (excluding of course, those that do not heal themselves). I assume that since the Behemoth units in the Behemoth epic can be jammed/stolen with Ascaris, that the Purifying blast ability would deal extra damage too. Can I get confirmation of this by anyone? OD97 01:15, April 12, 2012 (UTC)OD97 That request will have to rely on the WM veterans, since Apollo required Fac tokens. Unfortunately, few of our active editors are playing WarMetal, most are from Tyrant@Kong. Hakdo 14:33, April 12, 2012 (UTC) I play both WM and Tyrant @ kongregate.com too, in fact, I'm level 52 and in the faction Infinity (the rank 30 one), but level 191 in WM. I enjoy playing both games, but as of yet, I don't know any other hybrid players other than me. My faction in WM is going to start getting lvl 3 tokens soon, and I already have quite a bit of wars saved up, so when I acquire it, I'll do the testing on my own. Just wanted to see if anyone here has done it already. OD97 08:30, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Tyrant Card Analysis Apollo has very high defense, even by the standards of a 4 ready Assault card; exceeding even Razor with the addition of the Evade ability. It also carries the single highest healing power of all assault and structure cards, exceeding Mech Aid, Ragnarok and Absorption Shield. There exists few ways to kill it, especially when it activates, contributing to 5 defense against attacks and with Evade. The best known ways are Pierce, Berserk and Disease, considering the abundance of protect in Righteous (even if Odin cannot be used, Maion and Bridge of Destiny are still available). Others include some very deadly cards like Venomous Raptor, super-rallying, mimic for its high reward, and of course killing it before it activates. Apollo is usually seen in mix slowroll and Pummpool, for its extreme healing power onto large number of high health assaults. It is often seen active even if all blood pools are destroyed in a Pummpool, possibly the key element to victories. 04:09, October 31, 2011 (UTC) This Card Single-handedly creates a Defense 4 deck with its unique Heal All 3. It seems very favorable in those types of slow-roll decks. Isuyou 2011Sep01@13:49:10(UTC) Biased Analysis? Rather than talking about how to counter Apollo and what it does, there's still nothing about where it can be useful. Something about Defense IV might be profitable. Isuyou 13:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) TBH, the current analysis makes it seem... Weak. Garde123 03:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC)